


"Let's go, big brother."

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: It was almost heartbreaking, the love and trust on little Sam's face as he was on his knees in front of Dean. Almost.





	"Let's go, big brother."

Sam was kneeled in front of Dean, his bony knees probably killing him from the gravel he was kneeling in. But, honestly, Dean didn't really care right now. They'd work with that later. Right now, Sam had the most open, honest expression on his face that directly contrasted with the pure sex radiating from his eyes. Dean's knees all but buckled when Sam licked a hot stripe from the base of Dean's cock to the tip, not breaking eye contact. He wouldn't admit it, but the only reason Dean was standing was because he had his arms thrown wide across the side of the Impala, coupled with Sam's big hand spread on his thigh.

Sam repeated the motion, adding a small moan, closing his eyes, as he sucked one of Dean's balls into his mouth and Dean forgot how to breathe or function or do anything but let out an embarrassingly needy moan as he slammed his head back. This was _not _okay. His fifteen year old fucking kid brother had no fucking right doing... doing _that _. Dean was around some age that was old - he wasn't sure what day it was at the moment or how close to his birthday it was or what year or what fucking _planet _\- and he'd gotten more blowjobs than his freakishly smart brother could count. He should not. Should _not _. Be about to cum faster than the first time he got head. _Especially _not just from Sam fucking. Fucking _swallowing _his balls.____________

____________Somehow, pulling one hand free, Dean pushed Sam's face back by a palm to the forehead. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." He did not moan that. And he did absolutely not whine at the loss of contact or how far away Sam was suddenly. He also absolutely did not jerk his hips forward to try and get Sam's mouth back. He did _not _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That look was still in Sam's eyes and was somehow wiping every cohesive thought from Dean's brain and replacing it with a constant stream of _ohgodohgodohmygodohfuckmygodohmygod _. Sam wiped his lower lip with the back of one of his hands, pulling the lip along and stretching it enough to draw Dean's attention as his impossibly pink and _ohmygodperfect _mouth remained open. One corner of his mouth folded into a smirk as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock, wrapping his free hand around the base to keep it still. He stayed there, watching Dean through long lashes and even longer hair that fell over his forehead, and slowly swirled his tongue around. It took one upwards stroke with his hand to have his big brother cumming in his mouth and scuffing his feet for purchase after his knees gave out on him. Dean's chest was heaving as he let out a constant stream on nonsense punctuated with a "oh fuck Sammy" every eighth syllable or so (he would never admit this ever in the history of forever). But the right little fucker wouldn't _stop _! He wouldn't fucking stop sucking Dean's cock until he was shuddering and twisting his shoulders against the hard metal of the car._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sam finally stopped when Dean couldn't fucking take it anymore and broke eye contact, slamming his head to the side and gritting his teeth as another few drops of cum landed in Sam's mouth. The kid was a fucking _vaccum _!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dean stood there for about a minute after Sam had stood, tucking Dean back into his dusty jeans and buckling him back up. His chest was still heaving as he turned his head back to meet Sam's eyes again - just in time to see him swipe his thumb over his lower lip and pop it into his mouth to suck all of his big brother's cum off of it. Dean groaned again and thunked his head back. "Not. Fucking. _Fair _," he gritted through his teeth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sam stepped forward and pressed his open mouth against Dean's jaw, pressing his own hard cock against Dean's thigh. This earned him another one of those whines Dean would always deny ever making. "Yeah?" Sam asked. His voice vibrated Dean all the way down to his toes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Y-y...Yeah." Dean didn't trust himself to open his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________After a sharp nip to the stubble growing by Dean's chin the warmth of his impossibly huge brother was gone and the passenger door behind him pressed against his back. "Let's go, big brother."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
